1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptor sheet composite for use in sheet fed electronic printers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a receptor sheet composite for a sheet fed ink jet printer which enables the image printed by the imaging apparatus to utilize the maximum imaging boundaries possible on a selected size of transparency film formed in the receptor sheet composite.
2. Description of Related Art
A problem exists in the art of imaging onto transparency film or the like in apparatuses such as sheet fed ink jet printers, for example the Hewlett Packard Paint Jet Printer, whereby the image formed on the transparency will not begin for approximately one (1) inch from the top or entry edge of the transparency, thereby resulting in less than the standard imaging area.
Moreover, an unsupported film does not provide an easily identified image side, is not easily readable and is often prone to scratching.
To resolve the above noted failings requires a unique composite of film and paper, suitably matched, dimensioned and configured.
An example of a type of transparency for use with ink jet printers and the like is described in European Patent Application 0 294 155 published on Dec. 7, 1988. The receptor sheet composite of the present invention is intended as a significant improvement thereover as a means of producing a standard imaging area of a transparency without requiring unacceptable transparency sizes or significantly altering present printer constructions or designs.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a receptor sheet composite which provides the standard imaging area on a transparency, the advantages of a backing sheet and which is easy to use, and does not require significant modification of existing equipment.